Luna's Tragedy
by Yterbius
Summary: Luna is lonely. She wants to live a normal life. When a pony stumbles into her life, Luna may find the answer to all her problems.
1. Chapter 1: Luna's Lament

Most ponies think my life is great. I live a wonderful life as the Princess of the Night. I still meet a few ponies still concerned about Nightmare Moon, but I can easily reassure them that she is gone, that she won't return.

However, once in awhile, I enter the nightmare of somepony, and I find out that their nightmare is about him or her and their special somepony splitting up. As much as I want to help them, I'm afraid I cannot. I have never loved anypony before, and I have never split up with anypony therefore. It crushes me to step into those particular nightmares and be unable to do anything.

I fear that I can never find love, because us alicorns live for thousands of years, and nopony else can live that long. I have tried to find love so that I can use a spell that allows me to synchronize my aging process to match my loved one's, but so far, everypony is either already married, dating, far too young, uninterested in love, or just terrified of me.

I wished for a very long time that I may find love so I may finally be at peace. Oftentimes, during my sister's day, I would sit atop a hill, located by the royal gardens, all on my own. And I would think. I would think about how I would feel to have a special somepony. How it would feel to be the bride at a wedding. To bear foals, and raise a family. To grow old with my loved one, and eventually pass away with him. My waiting for the day to come where I would no longer be alone was everlasting.

One day, when I went atop my special hill, I found a young earth stallion, playing a pan flute. He was vermilion, with a mane and tail as white as the moon. His mane and tail were similarly styled like a young mare who went by the name of Rainbow Dash, only it was shorter. He wore a crown made of feathers, and his cutie mark was an feather that was brown and white. I decided to speak to him.

"Um, hello there, good sir. What might be your name?"

He stopped playing his pan flute, and responded with a voice like his pan flute.

"Hello there, Your Highness. My name is Eagle's Nest. I apologize if you found my tune disturbing."

I blushed and quickly responded. "Oh no no no, I liked your tune. I found it rather pleasant." I facehoofed. I was humiliated.

"You seem tense. Do you usually say things you almost immediately regret saying?"

I didn't respond. I was too mortified.

"Tell me, do you come here often?"

I mustered up my courage to reply. "Yes I do. Daily, in fact."

"Oh, then it appears I have intruded in your personal space. In that case, I better get going—"

"No. Please don't go." I cut him off, and as he tried to get up, I realized I said it rather loudly.

"I mean, sorry, it's just that, I'm rather lonely. I come here to think about what it's like to not be lonely. Do you know what I'm saying?"

He paused, and replied with "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I too am solitary. I have lived in the Canterlot Orphanage for eighteen years of my life, never chosen for adoption once."

I was dismayed upon hearing that fact. I too shared the same fate a thousand years ago. I remember the day my parents died. Once that happened, I knew I was destined to be alone for a very long time.

"Well, Eagle, perhaps we could meet again sometime." I blushed, thinking that we probably would.

"It would be my pleasure." That was the last thing I heard from him that day. That night, I decided to visit his dream first.

I was back atop the hill. I saw him playing his pan flute, but there were also other copies of him playing a guitar, a tambourine, and a drum. It was weird. They all stood on two legs, and wore clothes, and they appeared to have no fur. But then a pony form of him walked up to me.

"Would you care to dance, Your Highness?"

I blushed, but I gave in to his ways. Suddenly, he changed, and felt myself changing as well. _What in Equestria? How is this possible?_

"Don't question. Just go with it."

I could feel my body gain clothes, similar to a dress, but more, how do I put this, elegant. He grabbed me, and swung me back and forth to the beat of the music. I had a hard time adjusting to two legs, but he acted like it was no big deal. I decided to go with the flow, but before I knew it, the song had ended, and we changed back into ponies. I bid him au revoir, and he declared we would meet again in the morning. I left his dream, and went to another, where I had to tell Scootaloo to face her fears.


	2. Chapter 2: A Date with Destiny

When I lowered the moon, and Celestia raised the sun, I was enthusiastic about it, despite the fact that I needed my coffee. I went to get some, and as I added cream and sugar, I thought about when I was going to meet Eagle's Nest today. My thoughts were interrupted by Celestia.

"I noticed that you lowered the moon rather quickly. May I ask why, dear sister?"

"Oh, um, no reason, no reason, no reason at all." I was a little embarrassed. I didn't want my sister to know about my meeting with the young stallion.

She was skeptical, but didn't question any further. She walked off towards the front door. As soon as I knew she was gone, I walked to my room, and I decided to get ready for my get together. I looked in the mirror and inspected my hair, running a brush through it. I decided to not wear the crown. It seemed like too much. I decided to take it with me in my saddlebags.

I decided to use the entrance to the gardens, for that was pretty much where we met. As I walked through the gardens toward the hill, I occasionally stopped to view my surroundings. I admired how some of the statues stood firm after a thousand years, while I was disappointed that a few were starting to crumble. Finally, I found Eagle's Nest sitting atop the hill, but he brought a picnic lunch, complete with cheese, crackers, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and even some herbal tea.

"Hi there, Eagle's Nest."

"Hello there, Luna. Please, just call me Eagle."

"Okay then, Eagle." I giggled slightly.

"Would you care to join me in an exterior dining? I was just about to start."

I blushed. Again. "Sure. Not like I have anything else to do."

"How is that so? Surely you must have something to do during Celestia's day."

I silently shook my head. "I only used to sit atop the hill we are currently on and think about my solitude."

"Oh. That's a shame."

I lowered my head, and spoke loudly enough he could hear me. "All day, every day, I thought about how I would ever find love. I never thought I ever would, for obvious reasons."

I pulled my head back up and asked what he did every day.

"Well, personally, I used to play my pan flute in my home, and one day, I decided to come here for a change. I believe we met here because of fate. If I probably came here a different day, we would not be where we are now."

"Eagle, when I went into your dream, you somehow managed to change my form inside the dream. That is not supposed to be possible. Yet you made it happen, like it was just part of your dream."

He stopped eating, for he supposedly found it quite shocking. He just placed his untouched sandwich on the blanket under him.

"That can't be good."

"Why, Eagle, what is it?"

He stood up, and showed the first upset face I had ever seen.

"When I turned five, the owners of the orphanage gave me a message my parents apparently wanted me to hear. If I can change the form of the one thing not physically connected to my nightly thoughts, then my doom is to come at an early age. I don't wanna die. I wanna spend my life growing up with you. Get married, raise a family, grow old, die together, and I know it seems like a long shot, but I love you, Luna. I love you, from the bottom of my heart, from the bottom of the ocean to the farthest reaches of space and back. All my life, I have been lonely, thinking I would, sadly, never find a mare who would not look at my mane, and scream while running for the hills. I learned at a very young age that I was a descendant of Sombra and Chrysalis, and they abandoned me." At this point, his eyes were producing an entire lake. I'm almost not exaggerating.

"Descendant of Sombra and Chrysalis?" That was all I had to say.

Instantly, he stopped crying, and he got pretty angry. "I just told you that I only have so long to live, and all you care about is the fact that my parents are pretty much Equestria's Most Wanted?!" He was screaming now, and I mean it when I say he had smoke coming from his muzzle.

"I–I'm sorry, Eagle, I d–d–didn't m–m–mean—"

"No! I don't think you understand! That's why I live alone! That's why I don't usually leave my home! I have lived in fear all my life, because of my horrid past, and you have the audacity to call me out on my family tree when I spill my guts just for you?! No, don't say anything. I never want to see you again. I liked you better when you were trapped in the moon." He dashed off, and immediately I went back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching for Answers

I was in tears. He was right. He told me his past, and how it affected him greatly, and I made him look like a jerk. I felt like an idiot. I ran past Celestia as she walked throughout the hallways, and when I got to my room, I slammed the door and locked it. I grabbed my crown and threw it against my mirror, dooming myself to seven years of misfortune.

"Luna, dear sister, is everything okay?"

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted in my royal Canterlot voice. I wanted to be alone.

"Luna, why are you *fumble* Luna, unlock the door now."

I remained silent.

"Luna, open this door immediately."

*silence*

"Luna, I demand that you—" That was as far as she got.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU'RE ONLY MY OLDER SISTER! YOU CAN'T DEMAND I DO EVERYTHING YOU WISH! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WANT TO BE ALONE?!"

*silence*

"Luna, just calm down—"

"DON'T TELL _ME _TO CALM DOWN!"

"Luna, just calm down and take three deep breaths."

I was still ballistic, but I obeyed. After I took three deep breaths, I was calm. I walked over to the door and undid the lock. I let Celestia in, and we talked. I told her about my first encounter with Eagle's Nest, and how we seemed to be perfect for each other.

"Wait, Eagle's Nest?"

"Yes. Why, Tia? Is there something about his name you find disturbing?"

"Very much so, Luna. I read some of Twilight Sparkle's books, and it said that a pony with the mention of a bird in his name is to bring about the greatest celebration known to Equestria, but by doing so, he will snip his own strings."

"'Snip his own strings?' What does that mean?"

"Long ago, before our time, during the time of the AlphaGuardians, there were three ponies whose names were long forgotten, but they went by the name of the Fates. They controlled when a pony's time came by snipping the string which served as their life source."

"Well, is there any way to stop it?"

She stirred. She was apparently shocked by this. "Luna, why do you wish to know?"

"Because I desire a life with a partner. I'm tired of living a life all alone. I want to live a normal life."

"If you wanted to be married, you could've married Prince Ferdinand when you had the chance."

"But Tia, I didn't love him. He was stuck up, rude, quite intelligently impaired, and he didn't even say he loved me once."

"But Luna, he was a prince. You can't just fall in love with a non royal pony you just met."

"Well what about you and Discord? He's no blue blood, but you sure got intimate with him."

Immediately, she gasped. "How did you know?!"

"Hello, I'm the Princess of the Night. I watch over Equestria once the moon goes up."

The look on her face was priceless. I couldn't help laughing a bit.

"Rgh, fine. I'll help. On one condition."

"Let me guess? We take this to our graves?"

"Yes."

We immediately came up with a plan. I would go make amends with Eagle's Nest, and we both would try to keep him alive.

As I walked towards the front door, I realized I didn't know where he lived. Celestia recommended checking with the orphanage.

As I landed in front of the orphanage, I wondered how much this all really meant.

I walked the stone steps, knocked on the door, and waited. I found a periwinkle pegasus made with a short light green mane and tail. His cutie mark was a green cross, similar to Nurse Redheart's cutie mark, which was a red cross.

"Hello, there, Your Majesty. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Eagle's Nest lives."

"Oh, him? He lives next to Winghoof's Spaghetti Parlor."

"Thank you, good sir." And I left.


	4. Chapter 4: The Making Up

Immediately, I ran to the place mentioned. When I got there, I looked for Eagle's Nest, and I saw a house that looked a bit like feathers. I knocked on the door, and I when he answered the door, he immediately slammed it shut.

"Eagle, I just want to apologize. I know you probably hate me right now, but that's because I said something I shouldn't have. It's my fault. I'm sincerely sorry."

He immediately reopened the door, and he kissed me. I was caught with my guard down. Not that I was worried. We separated, and he spoke.

"It's my fault, Luna. I overreacted to a simple comment. I did something I shouldn't have."

We looked each other in the eye, and we didn't say anything for a little bit. Then he got on bended knee and held out a very shiny ring.

"Dearest Luna, Princess of the Night, wilt thou do the honor of becoming thine truly's bride?"

I was once again caught off guard. I blushed, and spoke.

"As wonderful as this offer is, I regret that I have to decline." The look on his face was priceless. I decided to call of the joke.

"Psych! Yes I will. But you should've seen your face."

Weeks later, we got married. Celestia was there, along with most of Canterlot. A few years later, we had an earth colt named Raven Shadow. He had my fur, Eagle's mane, and yellow eyes. Celestia agreed to use a spell to make me a normal unicorn. After that, Eagle's Nest and I lived happily ever after.

**A/N: I will tell you this: My ideas keep coming, but my internet is going wonkydoodle, so I can't post fanfics until it's not wonkydoodle, which I think is probably about two or three times a week. So, I'm sincerely sorry, but I can't fix it myself, and can't afford to hire someone.**


End file.
